Always and forever
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: Set after 3x08, Rebekah confronts Klaus about what she found out from Elena.


**After watching 3x08, I had to write something. I felt so sorry for Klaus and Rebekah, and I despise Mikael, seriously, he has to die. I don't know how Stefan lures Klaus back to Mystic Falls, but it doesn't really matter for the sake of this.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

Klaus strolled through the front door of the Salvatore boarding house where his sister was staying with the brothers, he smirked at the thought.

"Rebekah," he called softly, looking around the large room.

There was silence. "Rebekah!" He raised his voice slightly.

"Here, Nicklaus." She walked almost soundlessly down the wooden stair case, she tried to smile at him, but it was a feeble attempt. Her eyes were sad and furious.

"What?" he asked warily.

She did not reply.

"Rebekah, what is it?"

"I know." She told him in a subdued tone.

"You know what?" He wondered with a roll of his eyes.

"I know!" She screamed, throwing her hand out and knocking an antique vase to the floor where it shattered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He insisted with frustration.

"You killed her." She hissed.

He paused, she didn't know, did she? She couldn't!

"You killed our mother." Rebekah's eyes began to fill with bitter tears, her lips trembled.

"I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to? You tore the heart from her chest! You blamed father. You lied to me, to Elijah for a thousand years." Her voice was thick with pain and betrayal.

Klaus squeezed his eyes closed for ten seconds.

"I…I did regret it. I…She…I loved her. And she…she mad sure I would be the only one of my kind, that I would be alone forever, and then…she turned her back on me! She abandoned me for something that was her fault. What she did was not my fault, but she _hated _me for it." His voice broke and tears began to fall freely from his eyes.

"She did not hate you ,Nicklaus."

"She must have done, or else she would not have done this to me." He whispered.

"She was trying to protect you from father, he would have killed you." Rebekah told him what had always been obvious to her.

"She could have told me."

They stood in a miserable silence for an immeasurable amount of time, until Rebekah spoke again.

"You lied to me. You lied to me for a thousand years."

"I'm sorry to have spoiled your relationship with daddy dearest." He said scathingly.

"This is not about that, Nick and you know it!"

"I couldn't lose you too. I lost Henrich, the man I thought was my father, and mother. I couldn't lose everyone."

"Poor Nicklaus. Poor you, I lost all of them too, because of you." She informed him calmly.

"I'm sorry." His voice was filled with both a genuine grief and remorse. "If I could go back and change it, I would, You know I would."

"Do I? I love you Nick, you're my brother, but you've changed. You used to be so….."

"Human." He supplied.

She nodded once and then turned to walk away, she was halted by a hand clutching her arm, firmly but not painfully.

She turned to face Klaus, and was shocked at what she saw, his eyes were warmer than usual, open, vulnerable. She had not seen him looking that way in a long time, it was almost like having her loving, kind brother back again. She had to fight the urge to throw her arms around him.

"Please, Rebekah….don't….Don't turn your back on me too."

Against her will, she remembered her words all those years ago, as they stood over her mother's grave.

_I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that._

She wanted to reject him scornfully, leave him behind, tell him she hated him.

She wanted to, but could not. No matter what he had done, or what he did, he was her brother. The brother who had put himself between her and Mikael when he was in one of his rages, who had been her childhood playmate. He had been her best friend, she had comforted him after Henrich's death, he had held her hand after her first kill, when she was blood soaked and filled with self loathing.

"Always and forever." She breathed.

Klaus leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her head and she flung her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder.

**The end. **

**Although I know this is most likely not going to happen, I would like it to. Whatever Klaus has done he is still Elijah and Rebekah's brother. I know that what he did to their mother was horrible, but I think he was sorry and I also think that after she cursed and abandoned him, killing her was not completely un-understandable (I don't know if that's a word or not).**

**Please review.**


End file.
